Terror in Indiana
by ylc513
Summary: The boys go to a house where siblings have been disappearing. What happens when the boys encounter the evil in the house? Wee!Chesters Hurt!Boys Sam 10 Dean 14
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Sam is ten

Dean is fourteen

This is an idea I have had for a few weeks and I am already over half way done with it, so I figured I would start posting it.

Summary:

Sam and Dean venture to a haunted house where siblings go in and then disappear. What exactly is haunting the house and will it claim the boys? Hurt!boys galore

Terror in Indiana

"Bye dad," said Sam.

"See you Sammy."

John gave his youngest a quick hug before walking over to Dean. "Alright dude. I will probably be home in three days. Now remember,"

Dean cut him off. "Look out for Sammy. I know Dad."

"Alright now no leaving the apartment boys and I'll see you son."

"Bye dad."

John Winchester was heading off for a job in Illinois, leaving the boys at the apartment they were renting for the summer in Port, Indiana.

Dean turned to Sam the minute their father had exited the front door.

"Hey Sammy. Want to see something cool?"

"Yeah!" Sam eagerly exclaimed to his brother.

Dean guided Sam to their bedroom and he pulled out some papers from underneath the mattress.

"Have you ever heard anything about the Twickham house?"

"Yeah, Billy from down the street told me some stuff."

"What did he tell you?"

"He said people got killed there. He said if siblings go in there they don't come back."

Sam shivered as he thought about the stories Billy had told him.

"Did Billy tell you about Tommy and Jamie Jones?"

"Yeah they were murdered in the house."

Dean then handed Sam the stack of papers he was holding. Sam began looking through them.

Dean then gave Sam some more details about the house. "Tommy and Jamie Jones were both found dead in the house. The police arrested and convicted the owner of the house, David Twickham, for the murders. He confessed that he had tortured both boys and finally forced Tommy to kill his little brother. He then made Tommy kill himself. Dave tortured the Jones brothers in 1970 and the house has been abandoned since then."

Dean trembled slightly thinking about the torture Tommy and Jamie had endured.

"Sammy, for the last twenty some years whenever siblings go into the house, they disappear. This has happened five times in the last twenty years."

Realization suddenly dawned on Sam. "Dean you don't want us to go there."

"Sammy, c'mon dude. It's a hunt, just the two of us."

"Dean…I've only been on simple hunts before."

"But with me as backup you'll be fine. C'mon it'll be easy. We go in, find out who the ghost is, get out of the house, and salt and burn the bones. Dad will never have to find out."

Sam was terrified. "But Dean, what if it gets us."

Dean put his arm around his little brother's shoulders, "Sammy, I will be there and I promise you I will protect you."

Sam looked up at Dean and gave him a small smile. "Okay Dean, I'm in."

***

Twenty minutes later, after gathering a few weapons the two boys headed out to the house. It was mid-afternoon which Dean figured would be the safest time to go since it was not prime Supernatural time. The boys eventually made it down the long road deep in the woods leading to the dilapidated house.

The two boys stood in front of the condemned home. "Are you ready Sammy?"

"I…I…I th-th-think so."

Dean wrapped an arm around his trembling brother and guided him to the house. "C'mon dude, everything's going to be fine."

***

Once inside the boys slowly walked around the house. They had walked all over the first floor of the house and had found nothing. The two boys had one last door to check. When Dean opened the door, both boys were overcome by the strong smell of blood. Dean and Sam covered their noses before looking in the room. Blood was covering the walls, floors, and two chairs in the room. Dean could see another door inside the room, but he did not want to check it out. All he could think about now was getting the hell out of the house.

At that instant, the boys could hear a door slam. Both boys instantly froze in terror. All Dean could think about was how stupid his idea was.

"Dean?" Sam questioned hoping his big brother would have an idea.

"Sammy run!" Dean yelled. Both boys instantly began running for the front door.

Sam could see the door up ahead when white-hot pain erupted from his head and the last thing he heard was Dean yelling his name as he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

***

Dean saw a picture frame fly off the wall and hit Sam in the head. He yelled for his brother when he saw his brother falling. Suddenly Dean was grabbed from behind and whirled around.

"Who are you?" Dean yelled.

"Well I'm not the guy who's holding you. That would be Chris Sims. Isn't it great that ghosts can inhabit other people's bodies. I mean I would have rather inhabited a kid, but this real estate agent will do just fine."

Dean became terrified as he realized who was holding him. "Tommy Jones?" Dean tentatively asked.

"Right-o Dean-o. Your brother, you, and I are going to have so much fun," Tommy said with an evil grin.

"No please let my brother go!" Dean begged.

"No can do kid." Then Tommy pulled Dean's head back and smashed it off the wall. With a grunt, Dean joined Sam in unconsciousness.

Should I bother continuing? Please review:) Constructive criticism is much appreciated:D


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. I really appreciate reviews.

***

The first thing Dean noticed as he came back to consciousness was the pain in his forehead. Dean went to reach a hand up to his face when he realized he could not move his hand. For a split second, his confused mind made him think he was paralyzed. However, as he became more aware he realized his wrists were tied down to the chair he was sitting in. Dean could feel something wet running down his face, he was bleeding from his forehead.

With a groan, Dean blinked his eyes and gently shook his head to try to clear the cobwebs from his hazy memory. Dean finally got a good look at the room he was in. He noticed the blood stains on the walls and floors when suddenly his memory came back to him. Tommy Jones had attacked him and…

"Sammy!" Dean whispered.

Dean immediately scanned the room for his little brother. Relief swept over him when he eventually spotted Sam in the corner of the room by the door Dean had spotted earlier. Sam was also tied to a chair. Dean squinted as he scanned Sam for injuries. He felt a pit in his stomach when he spotted the blood streaming from a cut on the side of Sam's forehead.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled.

Sam gave no response.

"Sammy, c'mon dude. Please wake-up. Sammy!" Dean yelled.

His plea paid off as Sam began to moan and shake his head from side to side. Dean instantly noticed Sam's breathing pick-up as he realized he was tied down.

Dean immediately attempted to soothe his panicking brother. "Sammy, hey Sammy. Look at me. C'mon Sammy open your eyes and look at me."

Sam's breathing began to return to normal, as Dean's voice seemed to soothe Sam. Sam began slowly blinking his eyes open. He slowly lifted his head. Pain lines were etched into his forehead, but Sam began to seek out his older brother. Dean felt his heart break as Sam's terrified pain-filled eyes eventually met his. Dean offered his little brother a small smile.

"Dean?" Sam sobbed.

"Hey Sammy, how are you feeling kid."

"H…h…head hurts." Sam offered as tears slid down his cheeks.

Dean felt awful. This was his dumb idea. He should have never brought his inexperienced ten-year-old brother here. What had he been thinking? He had just wanted to end this because it was involving siblings. The thought had never even crossed his mind that the same thing would happen to them. He just assumed Sam and him could take whatever was going on in the house. Clearly, he had been wrong. He screwed up and now his little brother was paying the price.

"Sammy listen to me. We are going to get out of this."

Sam hiccupped. "You promise."

"I promise Sammy. I promise you."

Both boys smiled at each other, but the tender moment was interrupted by the deep voice of a third party. "Well, well, well isn't that cute."

Sam and Dean both tensed as they saw the man inhabited by Tommy Jones feign a touched expression as he swiped at invisible tears on his cheeks.

"You two boys just break my heart. I mean really touching boys," Tommy said with mock admiration.

Tommy then approached Sam. "Well little Sammy. We haven't had the privilege yet of a formal introduction. My name is Tommy Jones."

Dean noticed the fear in Sam's eyes as his little brother realized who had captured them. His stubborn little brother decided though that he would glare at the possessed man. "Only Dean and Dad can call me Sammy."

Without warning, Tommy swung his arm back and punched Sam in the mouth. Sam's head whipped to the side as he let out a cry of pain. Sam dropped his head to his chest and began breathing through the pain. Dean felt his heart shatter as he noticed the blood dripping from Sam's newly split lip.

"Don't touch him!" yelled Dean.

Tommy ignored Dean. "Sam-MY," Tommy stressed, "You better be careful kid. You have no idea how strong a man is when he is possessed by a ghost." Tommy smiled a wicked grin at Sam.

Sam's tear-filled eyes looked over at Dean.

Tommy knelt down in front of Sam. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Still seeking comfort from your big brother I see. Believe me Sam, by the end of this fun time we're going to have together, you won't be seeking Dean's comfort."

Sam's shoulders shook as the little boy quietly sobbed from fear and pain.

"Go to hell!" Dean yelled.

Tommy whipped his head around to seek out Dean. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. That was unadvisable Dean-o. See all those years ago with Dave, you know the one who tortured my brother and I, when I showed him disrespect he hurt my brother. Made me watch him attack and destroy my baby brother. Then he would turn around and attack me."

Dean stared wide-eyed at Tommy. A tear traced a path down the older brother's cheek.

"Shall we try that Dean," Tommy asked with a smirk.

Dean's eyes filled with fresh tears as he saw the terrified expression on Sam's face.

Dean opened his mouth to yell at Tommy. Tommy however, reacted quickly. He shoved a hand over Dean's mouth and nose cutting off Dean's air supply.

Dean began bucking in his chair as his oxygen deprived lungs screamed for air.

Dean could barely hear Sam pleading for Tommy to stop.

Right as Dean felt like he was going to pass out, Tommy released his hand. Dean immediately began inhaling deeply as he gave his lungs the much-needed oxygen. Seconds later Dean felt duct tape being placed over his mouth.

"See Dean, you are really pissing me off. I tell you to stop disrespecting me and then you try to yell at me again. This should keep you quiet while I punish you for your disrespect by having some fun with Sam."

***

Please and review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the review Trickie! I really appreciate it! :)

***

"See Dean, you are really pissing me off. I tell you to stop disrespecting me and then you try to yell at me again. This should keep you quiet while I punish you for your disrespect by having some fun with Sam."

Dean looked at Sam's panicked eyes. Dean desperately wanted to erase the panic from his little brother's eyes, he wanted to comfort Sam, he wanted to protect Sam, he wanted to go back in time and never come to this horrific house, but Dean realized that the Rolling Stones were right on in saying 'You can't always get what you want.'

Dean kept eye contact with Sam, hoping the simple action would offer some comfort to his brother. Dean felt his heart break when Sam blinked and several tears rolled down his cheeks. Both boys terrified of what 'play' meant to a psychotic ghost. The boys were about to find out.

Dean yelled into the tape when Tommy backhanded his little brother across the face. Sam let out a quiet groan. He was desperately trying to not give Tommy the satisfaction of knowing how much his slaps hurt.

Tommy looked at Dean who was staring wide eyed at the blood dripping from Sam's split lip and smiled the most maniacal smile Dean had ever seen. At that instant Dean knew this was just the beginning of the fun Tommy planned on having with Sam.

Dean closed his eyes and heard the sound of fleshing hitting flesh. "Dean-o, you are not going to want to miss this fun, kiddo," Tommy laughed.

Dean opened his eyes, afraid that Tommy would hurt Sam more if he did not watch. For several agonizingly long minutes, Dean was forced to watch as Tommy viciously beat his little brother in the face.

After the first few hits, Sam could not hold in the cries of pain, and with each hit Dean was forced to hear his Sammy cry out in pain. Dean felt his body tense with each hit. He tried to yell through the tape, but nothing more than a muffled sound could be heard. Tears streamed down Dean's cheeks as he watched the torture his little brother endured. Sam was crying hysterically and screaming in pain with each punch. Each punch resonated off the walls, shaking Dean to his very core each and every time.

After what seemed like an eternity, the assault ceased. Dean finally got a good look at his brother and became nauseous at what he saw. Sam's face was littered with vicious red marks and cuts. His right eye had already swollen shut. Sam's face was horribly swollen and blood-covered.

Sam was barely aware of what was going on. He could not get his mind to focus through the pain. His eyes resided at half-mast as he simply tried to breathe through the pain. Tears continuously traced paths through his blood-covered cheeks.

All Dean wanted to do was hug his little brother, comfort him, and patch him up, but he couldn't. He couldn't even talk to Sam to whisper reassurances to his baby brother because of the damn duct tape. All Dean could do was stare wide-eyed at Tommy Jones through the tears that were continuously filling his eyes.

Tommy looked over at Dean. "Well, Dean-o did that teach you a lesson."

Dean's shoulders shook as he quietly sobbed. He dropped his head to his chest and slowly nodded yes.

Tommy smiled. "Good! Well boys the first period was a blast, but I think it is time for an intermission."

Tommy then walked over to Sam and picked up the chair he was in. "Visitor's team locker room is through door number one."

Tommy then took Sam through the door Dean had seen earlier and harshly set him down before coming back out to Dean.

While Tommy was moving Sam, Dean thought about what Tommy had said. He had used hockey references. There were three periods in hockey, meaning if that was period one, than Tommy had two more 'periods' planned before Dean assumed both he and Sam would be dead.

Dean felt his stomach drop as he realized that his little brother could easily die now because of his overzealousness in coming to this truly haunted house.

***

A minute later Tommy walked back out in the room and ripped the tape from Dean's mouth. Dean let out an involuntarily cry of pain.

"Please," Dean sobbed, "Please just let my brother go. You can do whatever you want to me; just please not my little brother. I'm begging you." Dean sobbed.

"No can do Dean-o. See we are just getting started. I have to torture you both a little more and then comes the best part. You are going to take this gun," Tommy pulled out a gun from the waistband of his jeans, "and you are going to kill Sam. Then you are going to kill yourself."

Dean glared at Tommy through the tears in his eyes. "I would never hurt my brother."

Tommy chuckled. "I said that too, but don't worry Dave helped me pull the trigger and I will help you."

"Wh-Wh-What?" Dean stuttered.

Tommy kneeled down so he was eye level with Dean. "Oh yeah kid. See Dave grabbed my hand and made me pull the trigger that released the bullet that killed my brother and then he helped me do the same to myself. He said that even though he was somewhat forcing me, I was the one who was actually doing it, so it was my fault. Let me tell you Dean. It was all my hand on that gun, not Dave's."

Dean let his head drop and he watched two tears drip onto his jeans. He was going to kill Sammy. That was the end of the game here. He was going to be forced to kill his little brother. Dean felt his heart shatter into millions of pieces.

Tommy smiled at Dean's pain and then swung his arm back and threw a few vicious punches at Dean's face. Then Tommy left the room. Dean groaned through the pain and then allowed the tears he had been trying to suppress, flow freely down his face as his teenage body was racked by sobs.

***

Sam sat in the chair in the dimly lit room simply trying to breathe through the pain. His face had never hurt so badly before. His head felt like it was run over by a car and then stamped on by elephants.

Sam allowed himself to silently cry for several minutes before he worked to compose himself. Sam then looked around the room he was in. Blood littered the walls and floors of this room as well. Sam could only imagine the torture other younger siblings had endured in this very house.

Suddenly, Sam's musings were interrupted by the appearance of a boy around Dean's age in the far corner of the room.

"Hey you," Sam called to the boy.

The boy focused on Sam.

"Please can you help me," Sam begged the boy.

"No sorry," responded the boy.

Sam stared open-mouthed at the boy. "Why?" Sam asked in shock.

"I'm not sure. I just can talk to the little siblings in here."

Sam became curious. "How long have you been here?"

"A long time," the boy cryptically responded.

"Well my name's Sam and my brother Dean is out there." Sam pointed to the door.

The boy's image flickered as he responded; "My name is Jamie, and my brother Tommy is also out there."

"Wait you're Jamie Jones?" asked Sam in shock.

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you Sam even though in a few hours you'll be dead like all the others."

Sam gulped at the words Jamie said. He was going to be dead. What? He was ten years old for goodness sake.

"Wh..wh..what?" Sam stuttered.

"Look Sam you seem like a good kid and I can see my brother already did a number on you, but this isn't the end of it. Dave made my brother kill me and then he killed himself. Tommy's been doing the same thing to siblings who come here."

Sam felt his eyes well up with tears. "Can't you help us out? I don't want to die Jamie. I don't want my brother to die."

"I can't Sam. I can't touch you, but I mean what Dave did to my brother was horrific. He just was so angry and depressed when he died he was somehow able to possess someone. I never could. I am just stuck here. I just want my big brother back, but he doesn't even realize I'm here."

Sam was terrified, but still managed to ponder over the information. "You are a really talkative ghost."

"Well it's not like I've got anything better to do. I just sit here and watch my brother torture siblings like we were."

Sam saw Jamie drop his head to his chest. Sam felt bad for Jamie. Jamie was tortured in his life and was now being tortured in death. "Why are you stuck here Jamie. You don't seem like an angry ghost."

"I don't know Sam. I'm not angry. I just want to go to the after-life. I'm a believer in heaven and I want to go there. My mom and dad are dead. I heard the last two brothers here talking about that. I just want to see them again, but I can't. I'm stuck here. It's like I'm in limbo. I obviously can't officially come back to the land of the living, but for some reason I can't move on either. The only explanation I can think of is that I'm stuck here because of Tommy. I loved my brother. He was my hero. I think I can't let go until Tommy lets go."

With that, Jamie went to turn to leave.

"Wait!" Sam called. He clenched his teeth as a wave of pain washed over his face. "Please don't leave me. I'm scared."

Jamie turned back to Sam. "It's okay kid. I'll stay with you until the end."

Sam felt fresh tears slide down his cheeks at Jamie's last statement.

***

Once John had driven three hours to Illinois and met up with Bobby, both men realized they were missing some of the supplies they needed for an incantation.

"Shit!" John yelled.

"Johnny, it's okay we'll just head back to Indiana and pick up the stuff. No one's gonna go in that house. We can take care of it tomorrow."

"Yeah I know you're right I just really wanted to get this damn case over with tonight," John said as both men hopped into the impala.

"Yeah but now you can check up on the boys."

John started the car and pulled out of the motel parking lot. "I trust Dean Bobby."

"I know you do and Dean is a trustworthy kid. Which speaking of Dean, I think this is a great opportunity to grab Dean. He should come on this hunt with us."

"But what do we do about Sam?"

"The boy can stay in the hotel room. I mean you had Dean babysitting Sam at age ten."

"You're right Bobby. We'll bring Dean along only if the house is still standing and the boys aren't killing each other," John said with a chuckle.

***

Please review:)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. To be honest I have been a little discouraged with this story because of the little amount of response, compared to my other stories, but I really appreciate everyone reading and reviewing. Therefore, as long as people read I will continue to update because I have this whole story mapped out.

Well enough of my little rant, here is the next chapter.

***

Sam had managed to cry himself to sleep in the room, as Jamie stood like a guardian angel of the younger boy as if to keep the evil away from Sam during his moment of innocence. However, that was all metaphorically speaking, because Jamie had no power when it came to keeping evil like his brother Tommy away from Sam.

Jamie wished with all of his might that he could protect Sam. He had seen so many younger siblings like himself endure the torture at the hands of their older siblings with the assistance of Tommy for far too long. Jamie just wanted for once to save a younger sibling.

Jamie could not help but feel like Sam was a younger version of himself. He could tell how close the brothers were. He could tell that Dean had practically raised Sam. He could tell how much Sam worshipped his older brother. He could tell that the brothers loved each other more than anything else in the world.

Jamie and Tommy had been the exact same way. Sure, they had good parents, but it had always been the undefeated team of Jamie and Tommy. They were inseparable. They had been best friends.

Jamie missed his best friend more than anything. He wanted nothing more than for him and Tommy to move on to the afterlife together. This evil monster was not his brother. Tommy was the nicest guy he had ever known. Dave had destroyed everything that made Tommy Tommy and all that was left now was pure hatred for what he had gone through in killing his own brother. His own flesh and blood that he loved more than life itself.

Jamie sat over Sam hoping that somehow, things would end differently this time, but he did not hold much hope for that especially when his brother returned with the same look of hatred on his face.

***

Not long after Sam's much needed slumber commenced, Tommy entered the room and harshly shook Sam's shoulder to wake him. Sam's eyes sluggishly opened. Upon his return to unconscious he groaned in pain when he felt the extent of the injuries to his face.

The groan only brought an evil smirk to Tommy's face. Tommy then grabbed the chair and hastily brought Sam and the chair back out into the room Dean was in.

***

Tommy set Sam down across from Dean. The two brothers avoided eye contact at first, but then in unison looked up at the other.

Sam offered Dean a smile and Dean reciprocated even though both boys knew they were completely screwed. The tender moment between the boys was short-lived however, as Tommy spoke up.

"Well, well, well boys. Both of your faces are much improved I must say."

Dean's stomach clenched as he looked at the dried blood and bruises mottling Sam's swollen face. Sam noticed the fresh bruises to his big brother's face as well.

"Well it is time to commence the second period. Boys there are only three rounds so I'm sure you are both very upset to know that this marks half way, but I promise we will have fun."

The brothers locked eyes with each other, both offering an unspoken 'I love you' to the other.

"First lets have story time. The story is called the adventures of Tommy and Jamie. My little brother was everything to me. He was my best friend. One day Tommy and I were playing in the woods. We were trying to scope out the area to build the best fort ever. We did not find a place though because someone found us first. I had run ahead of Jamie to see if there were any good trees up ahead when I heard my baby brother scream. I ran back to him and saw a man holding my unconscious brother in his arms. Blood was dripping down Jamie's face. That was when I met the man that ruined my life, Dave."

Dean actually was surprised to find himself feeling bad for Tommy. It made sense why Tommy could be such a pissed off spirit.

Tommy continued, "Anyway, he told me to either come with him or he would kill Jamie right then and there. I could not let that happen so I went. In all actuality, I should have let him kill Jamie. It would have been better for Jamie to be killed by a psycho than killed by his brother. Hindsight's 20/20 right."

"You didn't know Tommy. You did what you thought was best for Jamie. You are a good big brother Tommy," Dean said to Tommy. Dean hoped he could get through to Tommy. He knew it was their only chance; however, Dean was unsuccessful.

Tommy turned and glared at Dean. "Shut up Winchester. I became a bad big brother and so will you." Tommy than cackled a disturbing laught.

"The words you say are false. I killed my brother. There is not a worse crime in the world in my mind. But I'm going to give you the opportunity to feel how completely horrible it is to kill your younger sibling. The sibling you want to protect. The sibling you would do absolutely anything for."

"Wait Tommy, if you think the crime is so bad why would you make others do it. Tommy you can end this now. Just please let Sam and I go. Just let it go Tommy."

For a split second, Dean thought he had gotten through to Tommy. His facial expression softened, but in the next instant Tommy's face melted into a hate-filled glare. Without any warning, Tommy walked over to Dean and untied his arm.

"Because Dean-o, I have to make others feel the pain I felt," and in a flash Tommy viciously snapped Dean's arm. Dean unwillingly released a cry of pain and Sam yelled for his brother as the snapping of bone echoed through the room.

Dean was panting through the pain as tears involuntarily streamed down his face.

"What the hell was that for?" Sam yelled as he watched his big brother gasped for air as he tried to breathe through the agonizing pain.

"That Dean-o and Sammy, was to insure Dean here doesn't fight me when I untie the other arm."

"You bitch!" Dean yelled out in agony.

Tommy smiled at Dean. "You better keep the potty mouth in check kid."

Before Dean had a chance to react, Tommy spun around, grabbed Sam's right arm and viciously wrenched the ten-year-old's arm out of the socket. Sam screamed.

Dean stared in shock through tear-filled eyes at his brother's arm as it hung loosely by his side. Dean was overcome with guilt knowing that his brother's pain was his fault. This was all part of what Dave had done to Tommy. Make Tommy feel guilty for everything that happened to Jamie before making Tommy physically hurt Jamie himself.

"Now Dean I want silence. Not a peep from you, understand?"

Dean nodded his head yes as a tear rolled down his cheek. Tommy then untied Dean's right arm and pulled him to a standing position putting pressure on his broken arm. Dean moaned in pain. His feet were tied together so Tommy dragged Dean over to Sam.

Tommy then grabbed a hammer from the shelf on the wall. "Okay Dean it is time for you to practice for the grand finale. You see I had to practice on Jamie. We used a hammer too. You are going to break all of Sam's fingers on his right hand with this."

Dean violently shook his head no, as Sam squeezed his eyes and tried to suppress the sobs currently racking his body.

"Yes you will."

Sam met Dean's eyes for a moment. Each brother had tears in his own eyes.

The moment was destroyed in seconds when Tommy grabbed Dean's right arm and forcibly guided him through the process of swinging the hammer and smashing Sam's pinky finger. Dean could do nothing but sob and yell for Tommy to stop as Dean' hand was forced to break all five of his little brother's fingers. Dean's heart shattered as his little brother screamed and cried hysterically through the torture.

Dean screamed and yelled through the process. Each swing of the hammer and each crunch of bone were like someone ripping Dean's heart out repeatedly.

By the end of the torture, both Dean and Sam were hysterical. Sam was screaming and crying through the pain of his shoulder and fingers. The kid was ten and his body was being put through extreme torture. The worst part for Sam was however though, even though Tommy was guiding his hand, Dean was the one hammering. Sam had to keep reminding himself it was not Dean, but the pain was causing Sam to become confused, and all Sam could think was that Dean was torturing him.

Once the hammer was put down though and Sam was able to compose himself somewhat, the sounds of Dean's hysterical cries of sorrow reminded Sam, that this was not Dean's fault. Sam looked at his brother through the tears and whispered through the pain, "Dean's its okay big brother, and it's not your fault."

Sam was shocked at how broken Dean was. He had barely ever seen Dean cry let alone break down and sob. Even though Sam was in agony he knew he had to get through to Dean.

Sam continued to give Dean reassurances, but they seemed to do nothing for Dean and they just pissed Tommy off.

Tommy grabbed Sam's destroyed pinky finger and squeezed it. "Shut up!" he yelled as Sam screamed in agony.

Tommy laughed as more tears streamed down both brothers' faces.

Okay last part of round two," Tommy exclaimed.

"Dean, it's time to stab little brother."

Dean gaped at Tommy. He can't stab his brother. He just can't. "No, please, please," Dean sobbed.

Sam looked at Dean and yelled, "Dean it's not your fault, I don't blame you!"

Internally though, Sam was praying for salvation from this house from hell. Sam had always been a religious person and in times like this he was glad when all else failed he had his religion to turn to. Therefore, Sam said a prayer that someone would save them from this torture just as Tommy again guided Dean's hand. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and continued to pray. However, the next thing Sam felt was white-hot pain as the knife was driven into his leg and yanked out. The knife did not go in far but it still hurt immensely. Sam felt darkness claim him as he heard his brother's broken plea for forgiveness.

***

Good/bad/too much torture. Please let me know. Please review!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I really appreciate it! :) I apologize immensely for the long gap in updates. Life has been insane and I am so sorry, but here is the next chapter.

***

Sam felt darkness claim him as he heard his brother's broken plea for forgiveness.

Sam in his unconscious state could make out a voice begging him to wake up. Assuming it was Dean he tried his hardest to open his eyes. He blinked his eyes open and suddenly squeezed them shut as a wave of pain rolled over his body. A single tear leaked out of his eye and rolled down his cheek.

"Sam, open your eyes kid."

There was that voice again. Sam forced his eyes open only to discover that the voice did not belong to Dean but to Jamie.

"Oh thank god you're alive kid. I was gettin' a little worried there."

Sam blinked slowly as he tried to remember what happened during the 'second period.' Soon everything came back to him as another wave of pain claimed his body. Sam whimpered in pain as he realized how destroyed his right arm was and how much his head and leg hurt.

Jamie squatted down next to the chair Sam was still tied to. "Easy kid, just breathe through the pain...c'mon...you can do it."

After much coaxing by Jamie, the ten-year-old was able to calm his breathing.

Sam blinked tear-filled eyes at Jamie. "Jamie I want to go home...I want my Dad and Dean."

Jamie's heart was breaking for Sam. He had no idea how the kid was even alive, let alone conscious with all the injuries he sustained combined with how young he was.

Jamie had no idea how to comfort Sam so he just sat next to him as he wept for his family.

***

Dean had been tied back down to his chair. Tommy had left to go 'get something' leaving Dean alone with his thoughts, which all centered around Sam.

Dean sat in the chair staring at the door to the room his Sammy was in, praying that somehow the two of them got out of this alive.

***

"Boys!" John bellowed as he entered the apartment. Bobby followed close behind.

John's forehead crinkled in confusion when no sound was heard in the house. His boys always greeted him when he came home from hunts and they were instructed to not leave the apartment so he was at a loss as to where they could be.

"Dean! Sammy!" Bobby yelled.

Again no response. John could fear his heart clenching in fear. He made his way to the boys room. No sign of them.

John turned to Bobby. "They aren't here..."

Bobby could sense the fear for the youngest two Winchester's rolling off John in waves.

"I'm going to go check the park across the street...Sammy loves that damn thing," John announced before leaving the room in a rush.

Bobby decided to look around to see if he could figure out where the boys had gone. All the salt lines in the apartment had been undisturbed and the doors and windows had been fastened shut so it did not appear that something had gotten in and taken them.

Once Bobby entered the boys room again he noticed something. The boys room always looked the same no matter where they were living. Dean's bed was unmade with clothes thrown about. Sam's bed on the other hand was always made and his things were always very organized. Their room always defined the boys perfectly. However, something was different this time. Dean's side was a complete disaster, but while Sam's side was fairly clean and tidy there were papers scattered all over Sam's bed.

Curiosity got the best of Bobby and he walked over to the bed grabbing the papers. He began to flip through the papers, his heart rate picking up in fear for the boys' safety with each page he skimmed. Finally on the last piece of paper he saw the address of the house and two additional words written in what he recognized as Dean's handwriting: Pattern=Siblings.

Bobby dropped the papers on the bed as realization dawned on him.

At that moment John entered the room and saw the worried expression on Bobby's face.

"I know where the boys are Johnny. We have to go now!"

***

During the drive to the Twickham house Bobby filled John in on everything he read. John was beyond afraid for his boys' safety after learning about Dave and the Jones' boys.

Once the two got to the house, they immediately grabbed some supplies from the trunk of the impala and quietly but quickly made their way to the front door.

Once they got in the front door. They quietly tiptoed down the hall to find Sam and Dean. However, a creaking sound behind them had them turning around to come face to face with a man holding a large wooden shelf. Before, either man could get a shot off, Tommy Jones had smacked the two in the head with the shelf knocking them both unconscious.

Tommy smiled down at the two. "Hello, I'm Tommy Jones, and you two are just in time for the finale."

***

Dean looked up as Tommy carried two wooden chairs into the room and set them down five feet apart and about five feet from Dean's chair.

Dean glanced confused at Tommy.

Tommy smirked at Dean. "We have some visitors."

Dean's confused eyes changed to eyes filled with fear when over the next two minutes Tommy dragged in his father and Bobby and tied them down to the two chairs. Dean noticed the blood running down both men's faces.

"I'll be right back Dean-o, we are almost ready for the finale."

Dean closed his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks. He was going to kill Sammy. His only hope would have been his dad, but not anymore.

"Dad...Bobby," Dean called to the two men. His calls turned into pleads.

Eventually his pleading paid off as both men groaned and made their way back to consciousness.

The first thing the two men saw was Dean's bleeding and bruised face.

"Dean," the two men whispered.

"Dean, are you okay kiddo, where's Sammy?" John asked.

John's fear intensified as he noticed the tear tracks on his eldest son's face and the way Dean could not look him in the eye.

"Dean?" John's voice cracked. However, before he could get a response out of Dean Tommy Jones entered holding a black object.

"Well looks like our audience has woken up. Are you ready Dean-o."

John and Bobby felt their hearts break as they saw Dean begin to visibly shake in fear. Both men wanted to know what the hell was going on and where the hell Sam was or if he was even okay.

"Here Dean, hold this for me while I go get Sammy." Tommy then placed the black object on Dean's lap. Bobby and John gasped as they noticed it was a gun. Dean whimpered as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks.

Dean turned to his dad. John was completely taken aback by the fear, pain, and guilt expressed in his eyes.

"Dean, kiddo, what's going on?"

"It's Tommy Jones...I've been hurting Sammy...but now's the end...I'm so sorry dad...I'm so sorry," Dean choked out through the tears.

"The end," Bobby whispered.

Both men instantly understanding what was going on, Tommy was reenacting what happened to him. Dean was going to be forced to kill Sam. John knew he needed to get through to his oldest if there was any chance of them getting Sam and Dean out of the house alive.

"Dean, kiddo, look at me..." Slowly Dean turned his attention to John. "Everything is going to be okay son...just stay strong...I promise..."

John could not finish his words as Sam's scream pierced through the room.

***

Sam flinched as the door was opened and in walked Tommy. "Time for the end Sammy," Tommy laughed. "No please Tommy, please," Sam plead.

"Aw how cute Sammy. Well since you said please...just kidding...time to go."

Tommy crouched down and picked up Sam's chair. Sam immediately felt intense pain as his injured body was jostled. "No Jamie! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME! HELP ME JAMIE! NOOOO!"

Jamie stood in the room. Pain ripping through his being as Sam's words pierced him. This was it. The young innocent ten-year-old was going to murdered by his own brother and all Jamie could do was stand and watch the end. Jamie followed Sam out of the room. He had promised Sam he would be with him until the end and he was not going to abandon that promise now.

***

John and Bobby gasped as they saw the state Sam was in. There was blood everywhere and the tiny ten-year-old was covered with bruises. John felt vomit rise in his throat when he noticed how disfigured Sam's right hand was.

Sam spotted his father and Bobby in the room.

"Dad, Uncle Bobby..." Sam whispered in shock.

"Oh Sammy, they can't help you," Tommy laughed. "And time for them to leave the rink. They need to watch from the bleachers now. We don't want any distractions from the fun do we...and these two have been quite the chatter boxes and we can't have that." Tommy dragged John and Bobby out the glass doors. He shut and then locked them leaving the Winchester boys in the room alone with Tommy Jones and John and Bobby stuck outside watching everything going on.

Tommy then walked over to Dean and untied his arms, grabbed the gun and Dean's right arm. He positioned the gun in Dean's hand and then wrapped his hand around Dean's. John and Bobby struggled to get out of their bonds but they were too tight and their weapons had been removed. All they could do was sit in horror and watch the scene playing out in front of them.

Dean was shaking as sobs racked his body. Sam stared up at his big brother with fear-filled eyes knowing this was it. Sam heard Jamie whisper, "Talk to your brother kid, say something to him." Sam knew this was his last chance. "Jamie please, help us...please you are the only one who can." Sam whispered. "I can't kid, I just can't." Jamie choked out.

Sam blinked. He was out of options. No one was going to save him now. Sam blinked and fresh tears traced tracks through the blood on his face. "Dean," Sam whispered. "I love you...it's okay...not your fault," Sam whispered through the lump in his throat.

Dean sobbed loudly as he heard his brother's words. Dean felt Tommy guide his arm up to point the gun at Sam's heart. Sam tensed and squeezed his eyes shut.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut tighter, when suddenly he heard a soft whisper. "I'm sorry Sammy...I love you," Dean whispered.

Sam cried harder as he heard the words. Muffled yells could be heard through the door, and Dean's sobbing grew louder as the gun was set and ready to fire. Sam knew he was about to die and in one last attempt he screamed, "JAMIE!!"

Seconds later a gunshot was heard, followed by several screams, yelling, and a loud "NOOOO!"

***

Please review:) and again I'm really sorry this took so long


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry this took so long. Life has been insane lately.

***

The popping sound the gunshot made shattered John Winchester's fragile heart. He saw his baby, his Sammy, fling backwards and land motionless on his back still tied to the chair. John could not stop the heart-wrenching scream of denial that escaped his throat. His son, his wonderful son, his Dean, had just been forced to shoot and kill his baby brother. All the grieving father could do was stare in complete agony at his two sons, Mary's children. He had failed them.

John's grief was interrupted a second later by Bobby yelling his name. John turned his tear-filled gaze to his boys' 'uncle.' He could barely make out what Bobby had said as his sensory organs had been completely set on his boys.

"What?" John croaked.

"I said Dean didn't shoot Sammy. He shot the chair."

***

Dean watched as his little brother squeezed his eyes closed as he prepared for his impending death. He zeroed in on the glistening tears as they traced paths down the ten-year-olds cheeks. Suddenly, Dean could hear nothing, he could see nothing, he could sense nothing. It was as if the sound of this horrible scene had been muted and all he could feel and see was his little brother. All Dean could think about at that instant was a memory, a memory that came to him in fast forward.

~2 years ago~

An eight-year-old Sam sat on his bed in their motel room with tears streaming down his face.

Dean squatted down to be eye-level with Sam. "C'mon Sammy...what happened?"

Sam sobbed louder. "Ben Marks," he sobbed.

Dean gave his brother a pity-filled glance. Ben Marks was a boy two years older than Sam who loved to torment younger kids.

"Sammy...what did he do to you? Please tell me."

Sam looked up at Dean with the most devastated expression. "He said...he s-said that it was my fault mommy died...cause sh-she died in my room...he s-said that you'll eventually hate me cause you'll realize it was m-my f-fault." Sam quickly looked down at the carpet as more tears fell down his tiny cheeks.

Dean felt anger course through his veins. That stupid son of a bitch. Dean wanted to go kick the kid's ass but he knew right now he had a depressed brother to deal with.

Dean immediately pulled Sam into a tight bear hug. Sam at first resisted, but quickly melted into Dean's embrace as sobs racked his tiny frame. "Sammy, listen to me. It was not your fault. It was not your fault. I swear to you it wasn't. Mom loved you and what happened was not your fault. Sammy I could never hate you. Ben Marks is an idiot. I will never hate you Sammy. I will always be here for you and as long as I'm here I will always protect you. You will always be safe with me Sammy."

That night and for one night only, Dean talked about Mary to Sam. Despite how difficult it was for Dean to dredge up memories of his mom he knew Sam needed to hear about the wonderful woman he never knew.

As Dean stood in the room pointing a gun at his little brother, all he could think about was the promise he had made Sam to always protect him. Suddenly the sound was turned back on as Dean felt the gun cock back and his finger begin to squeeze the trigger of the gun that was currently pointed at his brother's heart. Dean heard Sam scream Jamie's name before he shifted his arm just as the trigger was squeezed. Dean yelled in agony as he saw his brother slam backwards to the ground.

The yell was involuntary. He had just shot at his injured baby brother, but there was some relief for Dean Winchester. He had seen the tiny pieces of wood splay out behind the chair as the bullet had found it's mark in the chair and not his little brother. He simply prayed now this would give them a little more time to get out of this disastrous situation.

***

Jamie knew immediately Sam had not been shot. The force of the bullet in the chair though had slammed the chair backwards with a great force and he knew Sam had probably obtained even more injuries especially to his head where Jamie could see some blood on the ground.

Jamie looked at Sam lying unconscious on the ground. He then turned his attention to Dean who was sobbing as he looked at the brother he had almost shot and killed. Jamie could not believe Dean had done what he did. He had taken control and not killed his brother. Everyone else had. There definitely was something special about the Winchester brothers.

Jamie flinched moments later however when Tommy's yell of fury echoed in the blood-stained room. "YOU IDIOTIC ASS! YOU DIDN'T SHOOT HIM! DAMNIT!"

Jamie could see the momentary expression of relief on the men outside the room's faces. But the expressions were quickly replaced by fear as they could see how angry Tommy was becoming.

Tommy grabbed Dean's arm and dragged him over to Sam. He pushed the gun into Sam's chest. "YOU WILL NOT MISS THIS TIME DEAN-O!" Tommy yelled. Dean's scream of agony as he realized he could not save his brother this time shook Jamie to his very core.

"Tommy!" Jamie yelled at his brother.

Jamie stepped over to Tommy and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Tommy...it's me Jamie...Tommy!...listen to me I am right here...I have always been right here with you big brother."

Jamie could see Tommy tense as Jamie spoke to him. Finally after much coaxing from Jamie Tommy turned to look at him.

"Hey big brother."

The terroristic features Tommy had displayed seconds before melted in a second. Jamie always was Tommy's weakness. "Jamie?" Tommy hesitantly asked.

"Yeah...it's me."

Tommy released Dean's arm and the gun. Dean immediately placed the gun in his jeans before turning his attention to Sam. After untying Sam and pulling his brother up to lean against his chest he watched the scene unfolding between the Jones brothers.

Tommy cautiously reached a hand out to Jamie. When he eventually made contact a sob escaped his throat.

"Jamie...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry."

Jamie wrapped his arms around his brother as Tommy sobbed.

Sam meanwhile had slowly blinked and felt familiar arms holding him. He looked back and saw Dean smiling at him. "Hey bro," Dean whispered through the tears.

"Is this heaven?" Sam whispered.

"No Sammy...we're still alive kid...Jamie is saving us."

Sam turned and saw the Jones brothers hugging. "I knew he would."

Sam slowly was starting to feel all of his injuries and he could barely suppress the groan that escaped his lips.

Dean started to sooth Sam knowing that they both needed a hospital as soon as possible.

Jamie also heard Sam and he immediately turned his gaze to Sam. "I promise you kid...everything is going to be okay..."

Sam blinked back the tears of pain and offered a small smile of thanks to Jamie.

Jamie then spoke again to Tommy. "What Dave did to you was horrible. It was the cruelest act a human being could perform, so why are you doing it to others Tommy."

"I didn't know what else to do...I was just stuck here Jamie and I was so angry...am so angry."

"I know Tommy, but I forgive you. I forgive you Tommy. You have to let the anger go...you have to let it go so that we can leave this horrible place and go be with mom and dad together. I love you Tommy. Please come with me. I forgive you."

I forgive you. The magic words for Tommy Jones. The real estate agent's body dropped to the ground and a flickering Tommy Jones appeared in the room. He smiled and disappeared from the room.

Jamie looked at Sam and Dean. "I'm so sorry. Everything is going to be okay now. Dean look out for your little brother. And Sam, you have an amazing older brother. Always remember that."

Dean looked at the carpet. He didn't feel that amazing. It was his fault that they had even gotten in this situation in the first place. However, despite everything they had been through and the pain he knew Sam was in Sam managed to utter a few words. "Thanks Jamie for everything."

"No thank you Sam for helping me get my brother back."

Sam smiled at Jamie and as Jamie began to flicker Sam whispered, "And I know I have an awesome big brother...I've always known that."

Jamie smiled at the brothers before disappearing all together.

"It's over," Sam whispered as his body slipped into the darkness to escape the pain.

Dean hugged Sam tighter before gently lying him down on the ground to go untie his dad and Bobby. "Not yet Sammy...we have to get you better first."

John heard the words Dean said to Sam. As Dean approached him and Bobby all John could think was of the guilt Dean must be feeling and the emotional and physical pain he must be in. Once Dean had untied both men, Bobby ran into to begin helping Sam and to call 911 while John simply pulled Dean into a tight embrace. Despite the pain the hug was causing Dean's injured body, he accepted the pain as he treasured his father's embrace. Dean simply sobbed into his father's chest as he repeated how sorry he was.

***

Again I am so sorry this took so long. I have just not had a chance to sit down and right for a long time. I'm not sure if I like this chapter but I wanted to get you guys something. So let me know what you think


End file.
